


stockholm’s cold

by virotutis



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, haha...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virotutis/pseuds/virotutis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintaro might have to wear clothes at night during the winter to keep warm which makes it a tad more difficult to undress him, but Kuroha likes to think of it like unwrapping a present or playing a game, where the difficulty makes the prize even sweeter, even though the idea of having Shintaro is sweet enough on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stockholm’s cold

**Author's Note:**

> yeah... skeevy undertones im sorry

Kuroha might not enjoy winter all that much, but the season has its benefits, like being able to enjoy sleepy mornings with Shintaro, lazily laying down together in their bed with him wrapped around Shintaro’s body tightly, like he’s trying to crawl into his skin and make a home for himself inside of Shintaro’s body.

Summer might be when Shintaro gets to discard his disgustingly red jersey and switch his jeans for shorts and when he gets to spend the night shirtless and in his boxers, but summer is also when Shintaro wakes up in the middle of the night, grumbling and groaning loudly while trying to wiggle out of his grasp, muttering sleepily about it being ‘too hot for this shit, fuck off dude,’ even though they’ve already kicked the blankets to the edge of the bed.

Shintaro might have to wear clothes at night during the winter to keep warm which makes it a tad more difficult to undress him, but Kuroha likes to think of it like unwrapping a present or playing a game, where the difficulty makes the prize even sweeter, even though the idea of having Shintaro is sweet enough on its own.

He nuzzles into the nape of Shintaro’s neck, taking a deep breath to inhale the scent of the soap and shampoo from last night’s shower and something warm and nice and undeniably Shintaro. It’s a good smell, one that makes him smile into Shintaro’s skin.

Shintaro stirs at the feel of teeth against the back of his neck and the warm exhale of air that Kuroha has to release, and he stays still until Shintaro manages to fully wake up, always looking around sleepily and blinking before freezing when he remembers where he is.

“Good morning, darling,” Kuroha coos lovingly, scooting in even closer to Shintaro, until they’re pressed together tightly, fabric against fabric with no space for even a penny to fit between them. “Did you have a good sleep?”

Shintaro, as usual, doesn’t reply, only staring at the wall and staying completely still. Probably about to go back to sleep, Kuroha thinks, shifting slightly to laugh softly into the hair at the back of Shintaro’s neck and presses a soft, chaste kiss there.

“I’ll take it as a yes then, considering how there isn’t any complaints!” he hums cheerfully, reluctantly pulling away from Shintaro’s warm body and rolling over to sit up and get off the bed. “It’s almost eleven now, Shintaro. You’re starting the day late!”

“I’ll go get you something to eat now, okay? Please do try to eat something today though, considering how you didn’t eat anything last night. You have to consume food to stay healthy, Shintaro! I don’t want you to get sick on me, you know.”

“Fuck off,” Shintaro mutters softly into the side of his pillow; soft enough that Kuroha barely manages to catch his words. “Fuck off and die. Or better yet, let me die instead.”

“Oh, but, Shintaro!” he gasps in mock-shock, enjoying the way that Shintaro flinches at his voice. “Where’s the fun in that? It’s not nearly as enjoyable to cuddle with a dead body, you know! I’ve tried before, trust me, I know.”

“You’re disgusting,” Shintaro says, louder this time. “You are a disgusting individual and I hope that I do end up suddenly dropping dead just so you’ll have to deal with my corpse when it starts to decompose.”

Kuroha just laughs at that and starts to walk to the kitchen to pick up a few granola bars. He can have delightful banter with Shintaro after he’s fed him. He has all the time in the world to spend with Shintaro anyway.

When he gets back to their room, Shintaro is already starting to try and slip his wrists out of the handcuffs attaching him to their bed, looking determined and desperate as usual. It’s such a cute expression on him that Kuroha just stands in the doorway for a while, smiling fondly at him.

“You’re quick to try and get away today,” he says, laughing loudly at the way Shintaro suddenly freezes at the sound of his voice. “At least wait for breakfast before you start! That way, you’ll have more energy to try and run, if you manage to get out.”

Shintaro just slowly rolls over to glare at him, scowling fiercely as Kuroha walks over to him with the granola bars in his hands. “Don’t you fucking dare try and feed me this time,” he huffs. “I can eat by myself. Just give me the damn thing.”

Kuroha shrugs, feeling a tad bit disappointed. “If you don’t want to be completely lovey-dovey with me, then it’s fine! Just don’t tell me to feed you later!” He rips open the packaging for one of the bars to hand to Shintaro.

“I’d rather starve to death first than have you feed me,” Shintaro hisses at him before taking a large bite out of the granola bar. “The moment I finish eating your shitty food, I’m going to get out. This time for sure.”

Kuroha smiles at him, reaching and gently stroking Shintaro’s cheek. “Oh, you’re welcome to try all you want, love. Just know that you won’t ever be able to leave me, Shintaro.”


End file.
